Photo de groupe!
by Ichijouji Safaia aka Sapha
Summary: Chapitre 5! un p'tit peu de langage vulgaire, donc PG-13... Quand nos amis shamans veulent se faire photographier... (mais le veulent-ils vraiment?)
1. Arrivée dans le studio

Avertissement :  
  
Sapha : Shaman King est la propriété d'Hiroyuki Takei (très bon mangaka soit dit en passant!)  
  
Terriermon : Hé yadayadayada... bon, allons-y! Et quelle galère!  
  
Photos de groupe!!  
  
Notre histoire commence dans les studios de photographie animés (je sais que théoriquement ça existe pas mais bon, c'est moi qui décide ici, non?), alors que nos chers amis shamans décident d'aller se faire prendre en photo, pour le bien de la cause...  
  
-Bon, enfin, on y est! S'écrie Anna. -Pourquoi???? Pourquoi y faut se faire photographier? J'aime paaaaaas les photos... pleurniche Yoh -Parce que, bon, y'a pas de raison!!!!!! Réplique Anna. -Et on y retourne... bougonne Amidamaru.  
  
Notre cher couple qui semble TRÈS HEUREUX ~à l'aaaaaaaaide!!!-YOH!~ avance donc à l'intérieur du studio. Là, surprise, se trouvent déjà Ren et Jun Tao, accompagnés de leurs fantômes, ainsi que Horohoro.  
  
-Ben tiens, vous êtes là, vous. Dit Anna d'un ton tellement enthousiaste. -Bah ouais, y'a pas de mal à vouloir se faire photographier, neh? Dit Jun. -Ouais, surtout qu'en on est aussi beau que moi... Dit Ren. -Crétin! -Deeeeeeeeuh! -J'veux être à l'avant!!!! J'aime les photos ^_^ rigole Horohoro. -Pourquoi? Ça met ta face de rat en valeur? -Va chier, Ren! -daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... fait Kororo (enfin, quelque chose qui ressemble à un daaaaaaaaaah!)  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Manta fait son entrée, son éternelle encyclopédie sous le bras.  
  
-Salut les kopins! -Tiens, le minus... (Non, c'est pas du tout Anna qui a parlé) -CHUI PAS UN MINUS!!! Alors... vous êtes prêts pour la photo? -M'ouais... je pense... le type qui prend les photos est en train de faire le cave en arrière de toi pour nous faire signe que la séance va commencer bientôt... soupira Yoh. -Cool!!! Alors, moi je veux être beau pour la photo!!!! Crie Amidamaru qui se met à lisser ses cheveux fantomatiques vers l'arrière. - Imbécile, t'es un fantôme alors on ne te verra pas sur la photo!!!!! Dit Anna -~boude boude~ -Moi j'ai une armure, donc on me voit! Chantonna Bason. -...Heeeu, non, pas plus... t'as aucun rapport... -~boude boude~ -Moi par contre, grâce au kyonshii, j'ai un corps immortel! Donc je peux me faire beau, MOI! Nananananè-re!!!! Dit Lee Pyron. -... TU FAIS CHIER!!!! Crièrent Bason et Amidamaru. -Hey! J'ai une idée!! Pourquoi vous prendriez pas des corps morts, vous aussi?? Dit Pyron. -YIPPI!!!!!!! JUN, JUN, ON VEUT DEVENIR DES KYONSHII!!!!!! Crièrent les deux spectres. -Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?????? Dirent Yoh et Ren en chœur. -Avec plaisir!!! S'exclama Jun avec un grand sourire ^_^ -PAS QUESTION!!!!! Amidamaru, t'as perdu la tête!!!! Cria Yoh. -Bason... TU REVIENS ICI!!!!! Ordonna Ren. -(double)Oooooooooh... -_-...  
  
À ce moment là, le type cave qui prenait les photos se pointa le bout du nez et lança un retentissant : -Bon, ça y est!!! J'ai trouvé une géniale idée pour votre photo!!! -Quoi? On va se déguiser en affreux Ren? -T'es vraiment trop con!!! -Non!!! Vous allez vous déguiser en.....  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
Terriermon : Noooon!! Saph! Tu peux pas me faire ça!!  
  
Sapha : ET pourquoi pas? Ce texte est déjà un échec, alors...  
  
Terriermon : Dit pas des trucs comme ça! Laisse les lecteurs le dire!  
  
Sapha : Non mais VA CHIER!  
  
Terriermon : hihihihihi!!!!! Alors, laissez vos reviews, on verra si y'a assez d'encouragements POSITIFS pour continuer.... 


	2. La crise de nerf de Pikachu

Sapha : Salut!! Compte tenu des quelques encouragements reçus, je vais donc me lancer dans l'écriture du second chapitre!!! Voici les réponses à quelques questions...  
  
À Katoryu diethel : Oui oui, je suis québécoise, j'habite dans un tit trou perdu à 20 min. de Trois-Rivières...  
  
À Fisou : J'ai décidé de prendre une de tes idées pour ce chapitre! ^-^  
  
Avertissement : Sapha : Je le dirai pas 50 fois, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Hiroyuki Takei... et Pokémon ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais ça je m'en fout pas mal parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ^-^ (en fait, j'aimais ça il y a 4 ans, alors c'est pour ça que je suis en mesure de me rappeler certains noms...) Donc, rien ne m'appartient dans ce texte!  
  
Terriermon: Sauf moi!!!!  
  
Sapha ~soupir~ : J'aimerais bien...  
  
~¤^-^...La crise de nerf de Pikachu... ^-^~¤  
  
-... Vous allez vous déguiser... en Pokémon!!!!  
  
-Neeeeeeeeeh??? O_o''''  
  
-On est vraiment forcés... d'avoir l'air cons???? Dit Ren  
  
-... Ben non! Ça va être drôôôle!!! Dit le cave qui prend les photos (Tiens, appellons-le Naritaku... je sais pas pourquoi mais bon)  
  
-Tu peux ben parler, c'est pas toi qui va porter la p'tite queue en forme d'éclair!!!! Dit Horohoro  
  
-Non, mais toi, je te verrais bien avec!!! Rigola Naritaku.  
  
-Maaaais-euh! O_o'  
  
-Non, parce que Yoh sera Pikachu. Dit Anna.  
  
-Et pourquoi moi???? Protesta Yoh.  
  
-Parce que j'ai décidé que j'allais faire Ash, donc tu fais Pikachu! Yé jamais trop tard pour t'entraîner un peu!!!  
  
-Mais Anna... Ash c'est un gars!!!!! Dit Jun  
  
-J'le sais bien, idiote! Mais je trouve que ce rôle me colle à merveille...  
  
-Un peu trop... marmonna Yoh  
  
-Et pourquoi tu prends pas Manta, à la place???? Il est juste de la bonne taille!!! Dit Amidamaru, qui souhaitait sauver l'honneur de Yoh  
  
-La ferme!!!!!! Je veux pas, moi!!!!!!!  
  
-ÇA, C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE!! ÇA, C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE!! Crie Yoh  
  
-NON!!!! T'ES PIKACHU, UN POINT C'EST TOUT!!! Hurla Anna.  
  
-ON SE CALME!!! Ok, bon, Anna se déguise en Ash, Yoh en Pikachu ~grimace~... Horohoro, tu devrais faire James, Jun fera Jessie. Dit Naritaku  
  
-Jessie?? BEUARK!!! Non mais, à ce pense bonne pis belle mais dans le fond... ah, nonononononononon!!! Surtout pas avec lui!!!!!! Crie Jun en pointant Horohoro.  
  
-Ben quoi??? Je sais laisser ressortir mon côté... roses et tout le tralala...  
  
-On appelle ça le côté gai, Horohoro!!!!! Grommela Ren  
  
-GAI? M'A T'EN FAIRE TOI!!!!!!  
  
-STOP!!!! Ok, Bon Ren... il me reste ici un joli costume de... Meowth.  
  
-AH, MAIS NON, LÀ!!  
  
-Waou, comme tu es mignon avec des oreilles de minou... se moque Yoh qui vient d'enfiler son costume.  
  
-Pffffffff WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Rient les autres  
  
-Bah quoi???? Demande Yoh, interloqué (mot mis ici pour faire plaisir à ma « cocotte »... inside joke)  
  
-T'as... t'as l'air...... complètement... STUPIIIIIIIIDE!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
- ^':'^ ANNA!!! TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE LES P'TITES OREILLES M'ALLAIENT BIEN!!!!  
  
- Et bien j'ai menti... à présent, prépare toi à souffrir!! MHAHAHAHAHA!!! Dit Anna (qui portait les caractéristiques gants, veste bleue et casquette blanche et rouge)  
  
-Heeeeeeu... Dit donc, c'est pas supposé être nous, les méchants, ici?? Demanda Jun qui venait de retourner dans la salle avec Horohoro  
  
-Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Jun, ce costume te va à merveille! Dit Pyron.  
  
-Non!! Cette jupe est beaucoup trop courte et ce décolleté beaucoup trop profond...  
  
-Justement !!^-^  
  
- +_+''...  
  
-Si Je dois avoir l'air débile avec ce costume de chat, je veux que Bason se déguise aussi!!!! Chiala Ren  
  
-Mais maître...  
  
-EXÉCUTION!  
  
~Ainsi, Bason se retrouva affublé de fantômatiques oreilles de chat, tout comme Ren... Amidamaru portait des petites oreilles jaunes pointues, Kororo se contentait de s'accrocher à une rose plutôt qu'à une feuille et Pyron...ne portant pas de décolleté évidemment, était plutôt occupé à dévisager celui de sa dôshi... @_@~  
  
-Voilà qui est PARFAIT!!!! Dit Naritaku.  
  
-ET moi???? On m'oublie??? Lança Manta.  
  
-Woups, désolé, t'es tellement petit, je t'avais pas vu...  
  
-MERDE, MAIS KES KE VOUS AVEZ TOUS BON SANG!!!  
  
-Ok, ok... bon, en quoi pourrais tu te déguiser... hum... Ah oui, Je sais, BINGO!! Cria Naritaku  
  
-Vraiment?? Il reste un costume pour toi! Et pile ta taille!!!  
  
-... Je crains le pire... chuchota Pikachu à Meowth (oups, Yoh à Ren)  
  
****  
  
- ÇA VA PAS DU TOUT!!! J'ABANDONNE! MOI JE M'EN VAIS!!!!!!!  
  
-Reviens Manta!! T'es tout mignon en Togeipi!!! ^-^  
  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
-Bon... non, ça va pas, ça va pas du tout!! Dit Naritaku.  
  
-Quoi?? Dirent-ils tous en chœur.  
  
-...Ce sujet... c'est pas une bonne idée... retirez vos costumes, je vais vous en trouver d'autres!!!! On va changer de thêmes!!!  
  
-OH NOOOOOON!!!!!  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
Sapha : Fiou! V'là le chapitre 2!! Bon, j'aurais besoin de quelques suggestions pour les prochains déguisements... j'aime bien faire de l'interaction avec le public ^-^  
  
Terriermon : Ouep!! Alors, on attend vos opinions sur ce chapitre!!  
  
Sapha et Terriermon : à très bientôt!!!!!!! ~^ô^~ ^_^ 


	3. Des vêtements à votre taille et votre st...

Sapha : Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que ça été un peu long avant que j'update, mais mon ordi a carrément planté et il a mis du temps à être « rétabli »....  
  
Terriermon : Me semble ouais, c'est juste des excuses !!!!  
  
Sapha : Menteur !!!!!!! ~étouffe Terriermon~ Bon, je dois d'abord dire merci à chacun d'entre vous qui avez posté des reviews et des suggestions ^- ^. J'ai fait un genre de mixte de deux de vos idées... ça a donné ce qui suis... Ah oui, et je m'excuse à l'avance du mot « fringue » employé en abondance, même si j'suis québécoise... ok ? Pour le disclaimer, lisez les pages précédentes !  
  
Des vêtements à votre taille et votre style ? um...  
  
Après la jolie séance de déguisements que Naritaku avait infligé à nos amis, ceux-ci étaient assis un peu partout dans la pièce, l'air abattu.  
  
-Merde... je me demande quel genre de costume il va nous sortir cette fois- ci... dit Jun.  
  
-M'ouais, en effet ça craint !!! rajouta Yoh en ayant une vision d'une certaine «souris électrique »(lol)  
  
-En tout cas, ça peut sûrement pas être pire que ça l'est déjà... ronchonna Ren.  
  
-Hé tout le monde !! J'ai trouvé vos nouveaux haaaaaabiiiiiiiits !!! dit Naritaku avec « enthousiasme ».   
  
-Ah ouais ?? Curieuse de voir ça... dit Anna.  
  
-c'est simple !! Yoh, file moi tes fringues, Anna aussi !!  
  
-Mais-euh !!! Minute, on va pas se mettre tout nu devant les autres !! C'est quoi l'idée !!! Et pourquoi NOS fringues ? protesta Yoh.  
  
-Ben, parce que Anna va mettre ton linge, et toi le sien !!  
  
-QUOI ? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !!!!! hurlèrent les deux fiancés.  
  
-Ren, t'aurais mieux fait de fermer ta gueule... pire que les pokémons, ça existe... soupira Horohoro.  
  
-Bah, là au moins, je porterai pas un costume de n'oeu-n'œuf !!!!!! ironisa Manta.  
  
-Et moi, je veux pas être celui qui va porter les fringues de Manta... ricana Horohoro. -C'est une bonne idée, puisque tu te portes volontaire !!!  
  
-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Naritaku, par pitié...  
  
-Pas question ! Je disais donc, Anna et Yoh échangent ensembles, Jun avec Ren et Manta avec Horohoro ! Pas plus compliqué !!  
  
-mais...  
  
-Allez vous changer INDIVIDUELLEMENT ~~ « Aaaaaaah zut » dit à ce moment là Pyron qui était en train de suivre Jun vers la porte d'un des cabines~~, j'ai pas envie de vous voir démarrer des trucs « um um » ici !!!!!  
  
****  
  
-Bon ! Mais... où sont Ren, Yoh et Horohoro ?!  
  
-Bah, Horohoro semble avoir quelques petits problèmes techniques avec les fringues de Manta... pour Yoh et Ren, sait pas... dit Anna (qui avait déjà mis la chemise, les pantalons et le headphone de Yoh)  
  
-Comment ça, problèmes techniques ??  
  
-Ben, t'as vu la taille de Manta, normal qu'Horohoro se sente un peu à l'étroit dans du linge pareil ! dit Jun (qui ajustait tout juste le joli costume d'écolier de Ren, bien que les shorts avaient plus l'air de culottes pour elle, sous le regard ~sans commentaires~ de Pyron...)  
  
- LÂCHEZ MA TAILLE TRANQUILLE BORDEL !!!!!  
  
- Bon, alors........ HOROHORO !!! ÇA VAAAAAAAAA ?  
  
-....nooooooooooooooooooooooooon...  
  
-Qu'est ce qui va pas ?? demanda Naritaku, alors qu'il entrait dans les vestiaires avec tous les autres.  
  
-c'est que...je...  
  
-WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
  
-C'EST PAS DRÔLE !!!! WIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!! ~pleure~  
  
Il faut dire que Horohoro était debout sur un banc, les pantalons de Manta lui faisant l'effet d'un speedo, la chemise blanche ayant l'air d'un gilet bedaine trop court et la cravate lui arrivait à peine 5 cm sous le menton. -J'y arrive paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas... ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal...  
  
-Comment ça, ça fait mal ??  
  
-Ben... ~snif~... quand j'essaie de remonter mes pantalons, ça me fait mal au euuuuuh... afin au beeeeeeeen... Afin VOUS SAVEZ OÙ !!!  
  
-Hé, t'avise pas à mettre mes fringues en pièces !!  
  
-C'est-pas-ma-fauteuh !!!  
  
-Bon, Horohoro, tu vas survivre ?? dit Naritaku  
  
-...j'vais essayer...  
  
-Kruuuuuu... dit Kororo qui a honte de son shaman.  
  
-Alors, si c'est ok, allons trouver Yoh et Ren ! Mais pourquoi y mettent tant de temps ??  
  
-Ben, y portent des fringues de filles... fait remarquer Manta.  
  
-Ouais, et alors, qu'est ce que t'as contre nos fringues ?? disent Anna et Jun en chœur.  
  
-Rien, rien, rien du tout...^-^'''  
  
Entre temps, Naritaku cogne à la porte des deux cabines juste en face...  
  
-Yoh, Ren, sortez, on a une photo à prendre !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-On doute qu'ils aient envie ~HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!~ de sortir ~HIHIHIHIHIHIHI !!~ parce que ~PFFFFFFFFF !!!~ Ils ont l'air FOOOOOU !!!!! rigolent Amidamaru et Bason, bien installés au dessus des portes des cabines.  
  
-AAAAH, LA FERME !!! hurle Ren.  
  
-Bon, les gars, sortez, ok ?  
  
-NON !!!!! PAS QUESTION !!!  
  
-Ben, qu'est ce qui a de si terrible ?  
  
-C'qui a de terrible ? J'vais t'le dire moi c'qui est terrible !! J'suis rendu avec la robe d'Anna sur le dos et j'ai l'air complètement NAZE !!!!!!  
  
-ET MOI, LA ROBE DE JUN EST TROP LONGUE ET TROP SERRÉE !!! J'VAIS MOURIR ÉTOUFFÉ ET NOYÉ DANS LE TISSU!!!!!  
  
-Oh, franchement, grandissez un peu les gars, c'est pour rire !!!  
  
-HÉ BIEN NOUS ON RIT PAS DU TOUT !!!!  
  
-~p'tite voix aiguë causée par la pression sur ses humhum~ Hé ben une chance que vous m'avez pas vu les gars, chui vraiment mal barré !!! pleurniche Horohoro.  
  
-PAS AUTANT QUE NOUS, ÇA C'EST CERTAIN !!  
  
-Oh, ça c'est encore drôle... ricane Anna.  
  
-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!! !  
  
-Oh, arrête de chigner Horohoro, ton linge yé vraiment trop grand pour moi et j'fais pas la gueule pour ça !!! dit Manta.  
  
-Peut-être, mais toi au moins t'as pas l'air d'un idiot qui vient de se réveiller le matin et qui réalise qu'il a eu une subite poussée de croissance durant la nuit... affirme Jun avec un sourire entendu.  
  
-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!  
  
-Bon, taisez-vous, siouplait, et Yoh et Ren... SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!  
  
-...  
  
Les deux portes s'ouvrent et heu, ça serait vraiment chiant pour Ren et Yoh que je transfère ici tous les rires moqueurs qui se sont faits entendre quand ils sont sortis...Enfin, vous imaginez le scénario ? lol  
  
-...Je savais que j'avais l'air naze... pleure Yoh.  
  
-Pas autant que moooooooooi... pleure Ren.  
  
-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!! pleure Horohoro.  
  
-BON, ÇA VA FAIRE !!! pleure, oups hurle Naritaku.  
  
-Héhéhé, les gars sont vraiment des chialeurs... soupire Jun.  
  
-Hé, chui un gars et j'ai pas chialé !!!!! crie Manta. -Ah ouais hein ? dit Anna en lui bottant le derrière un bon coup.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI-EUH !!!!!! WIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!  
  
-Là, ton affirmation prend tout son sens Jun... dit Anna.  
  
-Bon, comme je vois que mon idée a ENCORE raté... je vais voir ce que je peux trouver de mieux !! Tout le monde, récupérez vos fringues !!! ordonna Naritaku.  
  
-QUOI, TOUT ÇA POUR RIEN ?? hurlèrent Yoh, Ren et Horohoro en chœur.  
  
-Um, héhé, ouais, on dirait ^-^...  
  
-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
Sapha : Voilà, c'était l'autre chapitre... j'espère que vous appréciez... :P  
  
Terriermon : Alors, on est prêt à recevoir d'autres idées, et peut-être celles déjà proposées vont servir, qui sait... ^-^ 


	4. C'est pas du rouge tomate, c'est plutôt ...

Sapha : Kikou!! Je suis de retour!  
  
Terriermon : y'étais à peu près temps!!!  
  
Sapha : Bon, je sais, je sais, mais j'ai encore eu des problèmes techniques avec mon **** d'ordinateur, donc je vous reviens avec un nouveau chapitre!  
  
Terriermon : OUah, Saph, c'est pas beau les gros mots!  
  
Sapha : Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai mis des tites étoiles, crétin! Donc voilà, Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews remplis d'encouragements positifs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^_^ Vous êtes tous très gentils!! Et...  
  
Terriermon : Bon, ça va faire, tu viens pas de recevoir un oscar toujours!!  
  
Sapha : Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... ok, ok, je commence... (pour le Disclaimer, voir les premiers chapitres, svp!)  
  
~¤ C'est pas du rouge tomate, c'est plutôt du rose...¤~  
  
Nous voilà donc encore une fois de retour avec nos amis, qui commencent un p'tit peu à avoir envie de mettre leurs poings sur la gueule de Naritaku... Je les comprends, les pauvres... donc voilà...  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, c'est fou c'que ça fait du bien!!! Plus de pantalons hyper-serrés qui m'écrabouillent les... um... ben ça, là... Dit Horohoro en soupirant de bonheur.  
  
- M'ouais, et ça fait du bien de se retrouver dans nos vrais vêtements! Dit Manta.  
  
- Mais comme je connais bien le connard qui veut essayer de prendre les photos, je dirais qu'on a en plus pour bien longtemps... grogna Ren (qui grogne toujours)  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
-@_@... Ke cé ça???????? Demandent tout le monde.  
  
-VENEZ M'AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!  
  
-On y va!!! AMIDAMARU, SPIRIT FORCE, UNITY!!!!!!! cria Yoh.  
  
-BASON, SPIRIT FORCE, UNITY!!!!!!!!!! lança Ren.  
  
-Aller Kororo, FUSIONNE DANS LA PLANCHE!! gueula Horohoro.  
  
-Vas-y, PYRON!!! Hurla Jun.  
  
-à toi de jouer, ENCYCLOPÉDIE!!!!  
  
- ... -_-`...  
  
-Bah quoi??? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?? Demanda Manta.  
  
-On s'en fout ALLONS-Y!!!!! re-cria Yoh.  
  
-Non mais qu'ils sont stupides... marmonna Anna qui avança tranquillement derrière eux.  
  
Tous les shamans et leurs partenaires (je pouvais pas dire fantôme, aux dernières nouvelles une encyclopédie c'est PAS un fantôme) passèrent à toute vitesse dans le corridor, en direction de la pièce d'où provenait la voix.  
  
Ils étaient prêts à se battre, prêts à défendre chèrement leur peau et celle de la personne qu'ils allaient secourir...  
  
Ren enfonça violemment la porte d'un bon coup de pied et hurla :  
  
-BOUGE PLUS SI TU VEUX GARDER LA TÊTE SUR LES ÉPAULES!!!!!  
  
Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui a nettement modifié le message, ça ressemblait d'avantage à : « BOUGE PLUS SI TU veux garder..... la.... Neeeeeeh??? C'est quoi ça? »  
  
En effet, ils avaient devant eux un tas de guenilles rose fluo avec quelques boîtes en carton éparpillés dans la salle.  
  
-Hello?? Y'a quelqu'un? Demanda prudemment Yoh en entrant à la suite de Ren.  
  
-... Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... -Chic, quelqu'un en détresse!!! ... OÙ ÇA? Dit Horohoro.  
  
-...làaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...sous le linge....  
  
-hééééé, mais qu'est ce que... NARITAKU? C'EST TOI???? S'exclama Jun.  
  
-Bah oui, c'est moi bande de nazes, qui vous croyiez que c'était, le bonhomme carnaval???  
  
-Mais... ce cri... c'était... bégaya Horohoro.  
  
-...Je dois dire que c'était assez... assez... poursuivit Manta.  
  
-En gros, Naritaku, tu cries comme une fille. Dit Ren.  
  
-MÉ-EUH!  
  
-C'est vrai! On a tous cru que c'était une demoiselle! Dit Yoh.  
  
-Pas moi. Dit Anna.  
  
-Avoir su que c'était lui, j'l'aurais laissé crever... fit remarquer Ren en expulsant Bason hors de son corps.  
  
-... Merci pour la gentillesse!! Mais bon, hum, voilà... vous vous rappelez des Barbies?  
  
-...Ce jouet vraiment débile pour filles? Dit Manta.  
  
-... Avec toute une panoplie de fringues différentes? Ricana Horohoro.  
  
-... Dont ils ont même fait des jeux et des adaptations télé? Dit Amidamaru.  
  
-Oui, exactement!!!  
  
-Ouais, on connaît, et alors???? Dirent-ils tous en chœur.  
  
-Bah voilà, les trucs roses par terre... c'estvotrelingeallezlemettrejevousattendspourlaphoto!!!!  
  
Et il disparut aussi vite que si il avait eu le feu au fesses.  
  
-...est ce que j'ai bien entendu? Hésita Yoh.  
  
-... si je traduis en plus simple c'qu'il a dit, ça signifiait : On est reparti pour avoir l'air cons! Rectifia Anna.  
  
-...HÉ MERDE!!! JE PROTESTE! JE REFUSE DE PORTER CE TRUC ROSE FLUO!!! J'POURRAIS ALLER COURIR EN PLEIN MILIEU DE L'AUTOROUTE PENDANT LA NUIT SANS AVOIR DE CHANCES DE ME FAIRE FRAPPER AVEC UN TRUC AUSSI VOYANT QUE ÇA!!!!!!!! Chiala (encore! ^-^) Ren.  
  
*** Quelques minutes plus tard ***  
  
-MERDE, MAIS J'VOUS AI DIT QUE JE DÉTESTAIS LE ROSE!!!!!!  
  
-Ta gueule Ren, si on peut mettre ces costumes de naze, on va pouvoir prendre cette satané photo et en finir au plus vite avec cette foutue humiliation!!!!! Fait remarquer Yoh en traînant un Ren portant une jolie robe décolletée rose fluo par l'oreille.  
  
-MAIS DE QUOI ON VA AVOIR L'AIR À L'ACADÉMIE DES MANGAS??? HEEEEEEEIN??? NOTRE PHOTO OFICIELLE, EN ROSE FLUO, C'EST LA MORT!!!!  
  
-...Je pense que j'ai changé d'idée!!! Cria Yoh.  
  
-Nous aussi!!!!! Dirent Horohoro et Manta.  
  
-PAS QUESTION!!! Vous allez prendre cette photo, un point c'est tout en après on en parle plus!!! Hurla Anna en lançant autour des 4 garçons son super-collier-multi-fonctions et en les traînant derrière elle.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! Pleurèrent les gars.  
  
-Jun, tu apportes les accessoires!!! Ordonna Anna.  
  
-Woki! Répondit Jun en brandissant avec un grand sourire les petits chapeaux, souliers et foulards flashs...  
  
*** Dans la salle des photos ***  
  
-Wow! J'y crois pas! Vous avez mis vos costumes sans chigner!! Dit Naritaku avec fierté.  
  
- Hé oui!!!! Sourit Anna, sans prêter attention aux gars qui essaient de protester d'en-dessous de leurs baillons.  
  
- Bon, on la prend cette photo de mes 2? Dit Jun.  
  
-Oui, oui, j'y vais, j'y vais!!!  
  
-Je trouve que la photographie est une très belle technologie!! Dit Amidamaru.  
  
-J'approuve!! Dit Bason.  
  
-Moi auss-i! rajouta Pyron.  
  
- Kruuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Fit Kororo.  
  
-HÉ BEN PAS NOUS!!!! Crièrent les gars que Jun et Anna venaient tout juste de dé-bailloner.  
  
-Bon, la ferme les gars!! Vous êtes prêt?? 1....2....3...SOURIEZ!!!  
  
-...  
  
........  
  
-... Qu'est ce qui se passe?? Pourquoi ça fait pas CLIC?? Dit Manta.  
  
-Sais pas!!! Dit Horohoro.  
  
-Hé ben merde!! Vous allez me trouver stupide mais...  
  
-c'est déjà fait... dit Ren  
  
-... mais j'ai oublié de mettre un film!! J'pense même que j'en ai plus! Dit Naritaku.  
  
-Haaaaa, quel dommage, va falloir se passer de la photo!!! Si c'est triste!!! Dirent Ren et Yoh en chœur.  
  
-... Bien sûr que vous allez avoir cette photo!! Les gars, allez me chercher un film à la pharmacie!!! Pas de temps à perdre, allez-y comme ça!!  
  
-KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!!!  
  
-Allez, ouste!! Hé que ça saute!!!!!  
  
À SUIVRE....  
  
Sapha : Pauvres gars... je les plains!  
  
Terriermon : hihihi, moi j'trouve ça plutôt marrant!!  
  
Sapha : -_- j'espère, c'est ça le but!!! Donc, j'attend vos commentaires, et je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir les histoires et le profil de Katoryu Diethel, elle a des histoires vraiment tordantes et un très bon site internet sur Shaman King!!  
  
Terriermon : Depuis quand tu fais de la publicité pour les autres?  
  
Sapha : Je-souligne-le-mérite.  
  
Terriermon :... O-kay... Bon, et bien à la prochaine! 


	5. Oh la honte!

Sapha : j'suis vraaaaaiment désolée!! J'avais plein de trucs à faire, donc ça a été un peu long. Mais l'attente est finie! Ah oui, Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, ça me fait plaisir de lire des encouragements positifs o donc V'là le chapitre 5!!  
  
Terriermon : Y'étais temps!  
  
Sapha : .... --; M'ouais bon, alors heu... Place à la suite!!! (encore une fois, les pages précédentes peuvent vous renseigner sur le Disclaimer) et aussi (Je ne suis pas considérée comme la narratrice, j'ai inventé un perso pour faire le narrateur, ok? Je suis l'auteure, et rien d'autre )  
  
¤ Oh la honte!!!!! ¤  
  
Retrouvons nos kopins alors qu'ils marchent dans la rue, sous la pluie.... Mais... minute... y'a personne sur la rue!!! YOH!!! MANTA!! HOROHORO!! REN!! OÙ ÊTEEEEEES-VOUS????  
  
-Ta gueule le narrateur, tu veux alerter la police ou quoi? Demande Ren en sortant d'une poubelle.  
  
-Ouais, pas question de se montrer en public amanché de même! Chigna Horo en sortant de la même poubelle que Ren.  
  
Qu'est ce vous faisiez ensemble dans cette poubelle???  
  
-Rien, franchement, pour qui tu nous prend???  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Dit Manta en se tirant de dessous Horo.  
  
Vous êtes trois là dedans????????  
  
-...Quatre, pour être plus exact!!! Rigole Yoh en sortant la tête, Manta bien assis dessus.  
  
Ben voyons! Arrêtez de vous cacher!!! Pis heu... si vous étiez en train de faire des hum... choses, bah c'est votre vie privée, pas la mienne...  
  
-HEY, ON FAISAIT RIEN!!!!!! (en chœur)  
  
Ouais ouais, c'est ça, me semble oui...  
  
-C'EST VRAI!!!!!! (en chœur) Bon, j'men fout... Donc, après être sortis de la poubelle ou ils faisaient des trucs cochons tous ensembles...  
  
-TA GUEULE!!!!! (en chœur)  
  
Et ils allèrent buter le narrateur, donc pour le reste de la fic, y'en a pu.  
  
-Enfin débarrassés de ce débile!!! On est pas dans une fic R-17, non mais! Dit Ren avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
-Ouais, p'têtre bien, mais on est encore coincés avec les fringues de barbie!!! Fait remarquer Horo.  
  
-Bah alors y'a plus qu'une chose à faire.... Dit Yoh d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
Alors, sur la musique de mission impossible, les 4 shamans se glissent partout, entre les poubelles, derrière les poteaux de téléphone et au dessus des bornes fontaines, de façon subtile (hum hum!!) et en essayant d'avoir l'air très naturels.  
  
à quelques mètres, dans un magasin où les passants se sont réfugiés à cause de l'averse...  
  
-...maman... pourquoi les bonhommes y sont habillés comme des filles?  
  
-... J'en sais rien mon chou...  
  
-...Mon Dieu, mais à quoi ils jouent?  
  
-...C'est peut-être des terroristes...  
  
-...Y sont p'têtre dangereux...  
  
-... c'est p'têtre des extra-terrestres venus envahir la terre...  
  
-...Habillés en Barbie?  
  
-...On sait jamais!  
  
-...Cachons nous, ils ne nous ont pas vus...  
  
Et au même moment, Manta fait volte face, et, à travers la vitrine, apreçoit toute la foule qui les regarde.  
  
-...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Crient les gens  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Crient les shamans.  
  
Et ils se mettent à courir vers la pharmacie...  
  
-LÀ... ON...A...L'AIR...COOOOONS!!!!!! Hurle Horohoro.  
  
- PLUS... QUE... TU... PENSES!!!! Rajoute Yoh.  
  
-MEEEEEEEEERDE!!!!!! Crie Ren  
  
Tout à coup, Yoh aperçoit les X-laws qui sortent d'une ruelle... Il s'arrête net, tellement net que du même coup il fait un trou dans son soulier à talon aiguille. N'ayant rien vu, Ren continue de courir, s'enfarge dans sa robe et atterrit sur Yoh, Horohoro trébuche sur Ren et se bute par-dessus lui et Manta se prend le pied dans la dentelle de la jupe d'Horo et tombe sur le dessus du tas.  
  
Les 4 gars lèvent les yeux sur les X-laws.  
  
Lyserg, Jeanne, Marco et les autres les dévisagent.  
  
Les X-laws lèvent les yeux sur la ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue.  
  
Les 4 gars tournent la tête vers l'autre ruelle.  
  
Dans l'autre ruelle, Hao et sa bande dévisagent les gars.  
  
-.... (confrontation silencieuse qui dure plusieurs minutes)  
  
....  
  
-...WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Font la bande de Hao et les X-laws en chœur en pointant les gars du doigt.  
  
-... j'veux devenir une marmotte et disparaître sous l'asphalte... chantonne Yoh d'un air traumatisé.  
  
-... si tu deviens une marmotte, je le veux aussi.... Poursuit Ren sur le même ton.  
  
-j'espère que vous avez l'intention de nous attendre... marmonnent Horohoro et Manta.  
  
Et, dans un flash dont seuls les dessins animés ont le secret, ils disparaissent en courant.  
  
à la pharmacie...  
  
-Mais puisque j'vous dit qu'on est pas des travestis!!!!  
  
-Franchement, dites moi pas que des gars avec des fringues de fille ça s'appelle pas des travestis!!! Dit l'employé qui se tient devant la porte de la pharmacie.  
  
-Mais on est PAAAS des travestis!!! Répéte Ren (essayez d'avoir l'air crédible quand vous portez un p'tit diadème, une grande robe à Froufrou rose bonbon et des souliers à talon haut!!!)  
  
-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Dit le gars eck un sourire en claquant la porte de la pharmacie derrière lui.  
  
-... MERDE!!!!! Lui crie Ren en frappant dans la porte.  
  
-Laisse tomber Ren, ça sert à rien. Soupire Horo en s'assoyant sur le trottoir.  
  
-Et ça, c'est la faute de Naritaku, cet enfoirré!!!! Rajoute Manta.  
  
-...Manta... tu viens de dire une insulte!!! Fait Yoh, tout impressionné.  
  
-... ET PIS APRÈS, ON S'EN FOUT!!! ON EST POGNÉS SUR LE BORD DE LA PHARMACIE, HABILLÉS EN FILLE, SOUS LA PLUIE, ECK UNE RÉPUTATION DE TRAVESTIS, ET TU T'OCCUPES DE SAVOIR SI MANTA DIT UNE INSULTE??? Gueule (non, j'vous laisse deviner) Ren.  
  
-...Bah oui. Dit Yoh avec un grand sourire stupide.  
  
-Ça sert à rien, on nous laissera pas entrer... on se tire... soupire Ren.  
  
-TU VEUX TE SUICIDER??? Panique Manta.  
  
-BEN NON IDIOT, SE TIRER DANS L'SENS DE RENTRER!!!!!  
  
-Aaaah....  
  
-J'ai une idée!!!!!!! S'écrie Horohoro en sautant à pied joints sur le trottoir (vous auriez du voir le gars déguisé en fille sautiller comme un gamin sur le trottoir d'une rue principale!! TORDANT! )  
  
-...C'est quoi? Disent les autres en chœur.  
  
un p'tit peu plus tard...  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! UN EXHIBISSIONISTE!!! Hurle une Dame dans la pharmacie en s'évanouissant.  
  
-HOROHORO MON INNOCENT, RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI!!! TU SUITE!!!!!!! Hurle Ren derrière la porte.  
  
-Bah quoi? On me traite pu de travesti maintenant! Dit Horohoro (qui court en bobette dans la pharmacie)  
  
-RAMÈNE TOI, J'AI DIT!!!!  
  
-Ok, ok.... Marmonne le « génie » en culotte.  
  
-Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que vous voulez????? Demande l'employé, caché derrière son comptoir et traumatisé pas les culottes à motif de spiderman de Horohoro.  
  
-...Juste un film pour appareil photo, m'sieur! Demande Manta.  
  
-...Prenez le!! C'est un cadeau!! Maintenant, PARTEZ!!!  
  
-WIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
En direction du studio...  
  
-On s'entend que si Naritaku nous demande autre chose... ON LUI CASSE LA GUEULE!!! Ordonne Ren.  
  
-Yes môssieu!!! Dit Yoh.  
  
-... Bon... ben rentrons... dit Manta en pointant la porte du studio...  
  
À SUIVRE... Sapha : Et v'la!! Un autre chapitre de fait!   
  
Terriermon : T'as mis un peu de langage vulgaire...  
  
Sapha : Ok, ok, j'vais changer pour PG-13, d'Abord.... J'croirais jamais en arriver là --;  
  
Terriermon : Ben!  
  
Sapha : Ok!! Bon, alors, R&R!!! à la prochaine! 


End file.
